Final Fantay VII: Vengeance
by shadowno
Summary: the end of my Final Fantasy VII trilogy. Please read, Final Fantasy: The Life Stream, and Redemption first.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII

Vengeance

Chapter 1

" Reno?" Tifa was surprised to see him. She was outside her bar, making it presentable.

" Tifa, hey how have you been?" he replied

" So, how's retirement treating you?"

" Bad, yesterday I actually heard some nut case say Sephiroth is back."

" He is." Tifa informed him. " But he's good again" She quickly added, noticing that he had become nervous.

" What, well I guess that's good news, huh?"

" Yeah, he just helped us defeat Tseng."

" Tseng? You mean…"

" Yeah, Rufus betrayed him, mutated him, drove him to insanity."

" Well, looks like I got out just in time."

" Yeah"

" So, how's Cloud been?"

" Good, he's upstairs sleeping right now."

" Really?" Reno replied with a smirk.

Tifa punched him in the arm. " It's not like that, he got drunk last night so I made him stay in a guest room."

" Oh, well, I'm kinda running late, gotta go Tifa."

" Oh, ok, hey you and Rude should stop in for a drink sometime."

" You can count on it."

Tifa resumed washing the window and Reno walked further down the street. When he got to the corner, he looked back, to make sure Tifa wasn't looking. Then he quickly ducked inside the hotel. When he went inside he didn't have a chance to look around. The man he was looking for grabbed his arm and pulled him to a room upstairs. Closing the door and locking it the man removed his hood.

" What took you so long?" Eight asked

" I bumped into an old friend." Reno replied coolly.

" Yeah, I saw you down there with her, you do realize she is one of the people looking for me?"

" Yes, it would have looked suspicious if I walked passed her without returning her greeting, even strangers greet each other."

" Well anyway how are you going to get me out of here?" Eight asked, turning around to check the room for anything he may have forgotten to pack.

" Yeah about that." Reno said, pulling out a silenced pistol and shooting Eight in the back of the head. " Rufus doesn't need you no more." He finished walking over to the mirror and checking himself for any sign of blood. He then put the weapon back inside his coat, and left the hotel. When he passed the bar, Tifa was no longer outside. He went around the corner and got into the parked car. " All right Rude, mission accomplished, let's go." The car pulled away heading to the city gates. Upstairs looking out a window, Tifa thought to herself. " Weird, Rude was with him, but Reno didn't even mention him. Something doesn't seem right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sephiroth awoke with a start; he quickly looked next to him in the bed. Shalua slept peacefully. He didn't understand his dream. It was too terrible for him to imagine. It wasn't something he had done either, that is what scared him. He got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Shutting the door, he turned on the sink. After splashing some water on his face he raised his head to look in the mirror, staring back at him, his own blood stained reflection.

" Oh, you know you want to." The reflection spoke.

Sephiroth shook his head furiously. " NO! I'd never do that!"

A knock at the door. " Sweetie, are you all right" the yell must of woken Shalua.

" Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." he lied

" Sweetie, come back to bed."

" I'll be there in a minute"

" Oh, come on, she right there." The reflection pleaded.

Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly, and counted to three. When he opened them again, his reflection was back to normal. Another knock at the door made him jump. " Hurry up." Sephiroth opened the door and found himself face to face with himself.

Sephiroth awoke with a start. He sat up. The motion woke Shalua, in the bed next to him. Looking worried she asked. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing, go back to sleep."

" Seph…"

" Go back to sleep!"

" Fine, sorry for being concerned. But please, try to get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

She rolled back over, and about three minutes later, her breathing quieted, telling Sephiroth that she was asleep again. Sephiroth laid his head back down. He knew that the night was over for him. He was not getting back asleep. After his dream, he didn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He couldn't believe his ears. This was proof of the how quickly word spreads. As Sephiroth and Shalua entered the town he actually heard cheers. He looked over at Shalua, to find her beaming back at him. He turned back to the crowed just in time to be hit by the rock. Shalua stepped forward.

" Who threw that?!" She challenged the crowd. The crowd pointed at a man. " Why?" She asked.

" How do we know he has really changed." The man asked. The crows backed him.

" Did you just hit him with a rock?"

" Yeah"

" Are you still alive?"  
" Yeah?"

" Point made I believed." The crowd backed her.

She returned to Sephiroth side, wiping a little blood away from his brow.

" Don't let it get to you." She said.

Sephiroth nodded and they began to continue their walk. Sephiroth was damn glad that he had apologized to her this morning. Of course when she asked him about the dream, he lied. Saying it was an old war nightmare. A man stopped the two on the edge of town. Saying he had valuable information. When they went to meet him, they were surprised to find he was not alone.

" Sephiroth, I am Takan, this is Elo," he said, motioning to his left, "and Geor." motioning to the right.

" And?"

" And we have heard that you have fought with Cloud?"

" Yes."

" Well we are friends of Cloud. Could you tell him that I need to speak with him right away."

" Yes, how will he find you?"

" We shall return to the promise land."

This caused Sephiroth to see a town set ablaze, a woman stabbed through the stomach, a meteor.

" Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth shook the images away, the three men were gone.

" What do you think?" Shalua asked.

" The men seem strange, but they said he knew who they were. I say we tell him about what happened and let him make the choice."

They began their journey back to the WRO that night. After it got to late they stopped at the next town and got a room. He lay in bed when Shalua came out of the rest room. Dressed in her nightgown.

" What do you think?" she asked spinning around.

" What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked.

" How do I look?" She turned around and went back into the bathroom.

" You'd look good in blood." Sephiroth said.

" What?" Shalua asked, not hearing him over the running water.

Sephiroth shook his head. " You'd look good in anything."

" Aw, that's sweet." She said walking over and getting into the bed next to him. " We better get some rest"

" Good night"

" Good night"

Sephiroth did not have a good night. He was up all night, thinking. Had he really said that? What was happening to him? He had no choice, in the morning he would tell Shalua.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sephiroth couldn't himself, as he and Shalua entered the WRO headquarters. He had put off telling Shalua, telling himself that it was stupid, and there was no reason to worry her. The headed up to Reeve's office to ask him where cloud was. They where surprised to find him talking to Sky.

" Are you sure it was him?" Sky asked.

" Yes, it was definitely Eight."

" Where was he found?"

" In an inn, down the street from Tifa's bar."

" Very well that is one more thing to remove from the list, do we know who did it."

" Not officially, but Tifa said that earlier…" he stopped when Sephiroth and Shalua entered the room.

" Back already?" Reeve asked them.

" Yeah, we ran into someone, where's Cloud?"

" He is in Edge."

" At Tifa's bar?"

" No, an inn down the street. They found Eight there, dead."

" Really?" Shalua asked. " Who did it."

" We don't know." Reeve said.

" I asked the same thing." Sky added.

" Any suspects?" Sephiroth asked.

" One, earlier Tifa ran into Reno."

" The Turk?" Sephiroth asked.

" Ex-Turk. At least, as far as we know. Tifa said he acted strange."

" How so?" Shalua asked

" Well, he lied about being with Rude. Told her that Rude wasn't with him, later she witnessed Reno get into a car with Rude."

" That is strange." Shalua commented.

" Sounds like the Turks to me." Added Sephiroth.

" That is what we're afraid of." Reeve said.

" Well, we have to get to Cloud, we better go." Shalua said, she and Sephiroth turned to leave.

" Wait." Sky interrupted. " I am heading over that way also, you can ride with me."

" Sounds good" Shalua answered.

The three left the headquarters and got into a truck parked outside. Two more of the Sons were already in there, Reign and King. They muttered greetings. The truck departed.

" So, how did your trip go?" Sky asked, forcing conversation.

" Good, it went good." Shalua said

The rest of the trip went on like that, mostly quiet with a few bits of forced conversation. Finally they reached Edge. As they passed Seventh Heaven they noticed Cloud go in. the car stopped outside of the inn.

" Well, this is where we part, I believe." Sky said, he and the others entered the rundown inn.

Sephiroth and Shalua walked down to the bar. As they entered Tifa looked up. She was surprised that to find them back already.

" What are you doing back already?" Tifa asked, surprised.

" We ran into an old friend of Cloud's, where is he?"

Tifa walked over to the stairs. " Cloud, can you come down here?" she called.

Her response was footsteps coming down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elo sat at the spire, gazing into the abyss. What was to stop him from going into the afterlife? He didn't know. He currently was watching his daughter, Aeris. Ever since she arrived, she had been searching for him, thinking him dead. She didn't know that he was one of the guards, set to keep the dead with the dead, living with the living. He had watched her since the day she had died, five years ago. When she had found Zack, he was relieved to find she had forgotten him, at least momentarily. What he didn't expect was to find Zack had decided to give her aid in her quest. He feared discovery. He knew that when she discovered the truth, that he had not died, but abandoned her and her mother, that she would hate him. He almost died the day she found her mother, but Infalna stayed true to her word, she never revealed his identity. His current or former, he had received his name to confuse the others, only he and Takan knew that he was not a Cetra. Takan had taken such a liking to him, that the chief took care of everything, he gave him his new name, and face. Even confused the others into believing that he had been there much longer. When the chief finished, Elo had been born, never again would he go by the name Dr. Gast.

" Elo, excuse me?"

Startled, he looked up, he had been lost in his thoughts, but it wasn't that odd to have one of the dead to come to the surface to chat."

" What is it Aeris?"

" Well, I just wanted to check on you, to see if you changed your mind about helping me." She answered.

He had to admit, his daughter, while rarely demanding, had away to drive a person to agree with he will. Unfortunately he could not help her if he wanted to.

" I've said it before, young one. It's is forbidden to help."

He could almost see tears in her eyes, then realized that they were in his. She gave him the look that she gave him every time, then turned and walked back into the spire. He continued to watch for another hour when Geor joined him.

" You alright, Elo." Geor asked.

" Yeah."

" Every day you come here, and every day you watch her. You like her?"

Elo almost laughed at the suggestion, if only Geor knew what he had just suggested. He decided to answer the question.

" Yeah" he said to throw off suspicion.

" That's to bad." Geor said sympathetically. " I once loved someone in there. You get over it eventually."

Elo rolled his eyes, he knew what Geor's idea of love was, he showed it every time they went to the surface. He would go to the nearest city, find a woman, and bed her. It disgusted him, quite frankly, if Takan ever found out, Geor would be in serious trouble. Geor stood up.

" Well, I'll leave you to your sorrow, have to go watch for Cloud"

Geor walked away, Elo returned his gaze to the spire. He then made a choice; one that he knew would pay for later. He stood up and stepped into the Spire, disappearing beneath the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this chapter will be a little short, because I don't know how to get lines to show up when writing and I have gotten complaints about stuff blending together, so from now on, one scene per chapter.

Chapter 6

Reno lay back on the beach of Costa del Sol. For once he wasn't in his normal suit; he was wearing swimming trunks that came down to just below his knees. Looking next to him, he noticed that his partner looked miserable. Reno had forced him to come, and got an even bigger laugh when the only suit that they could find for him was a Speedo.

" Cheer up Rude. Soak up some sun, enjoy the fresh air." Reno tried to cheer up his friend.

Rude grunted in response.

" Look around man, look at all these beautiful women."

This time, Rude didn't respond. Reno gave up and closed his eyes, deciding to catch a nap. Before he could fall asleep, however, a shadow fell across him.

" Am I one of them women, Reno?"

Reno held back a scream. He hated this woman, but had to deal with her. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at Rufus's new assistant, Sarah.

" Shit" Reno moaned.

" You were supposed to be waiting for me, not getting a tan." She nagged.

" Yeah babe, I know. But why buy the food, if you're not going to eat it."

Sarah rolled her eyes. " And please." She said, turning her attention to Rude. " Put on some clothes before I loose my brunch."

Rude looked genuinely hurt by the remark. Reno was angry, seeing his partner and friend treated that way.

" Just give us our orders and get out of here." He said coldly. She always tested his patience.

" Rufus says for you to find the new headquarters that the failures are using."

Without waiting for reply she turned and left the beach. Five minutes later when the helicopter passed, Reno turned to Rude.

" I think that can wait for tomorrow." Reno said to Rude.

" Yeah" Rude replied


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah sat in the helicopter, looking out the window as they passed the beach. She scoffed when she noticed the two Turks still lying on the beach. "Lazy bastards" She thought to herself. Why did Rufus insist on keeping them two around? She already knew the reason, they could continue to be seen out in daylight, unlike the believed dead Rufus. She was hired for the same reason. She was alarmed when the t.v. flickered to life. She found herself staring at her boss.

" Did you give them the orders?" Rufus asked.

" Yes. But…"

" I asked you a question, you answered it." Rufus cut her off. Even he realized how bitchy she was. When this was all over, he made a mental note to himself to have her killed. " So now you have another job to do."

" Yes sir" she answered.

" You are going to Junon."

" What's in Junon?"

" I'll tell you when you get there."

The screen flickered off. " Great!" She thought to herself. " Now I'm going to go plundering in a dying city." Looking out the window. She could already see it on the horizon. Ten minutes later, the helicopter landed. The t.v. flickered back on.

" You are to go to the Shinra headquarters. In my old office, you will find a safe. The combo is 36 right, 10 left, 59 right, 97 right. You will grab what's in the safe and return to me." Rufus said

" What is in the safe."

" Two things, grab both of them."

" But what is in it."

The t.v. flickered off. Sarah had a bad feeling about this. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to work for him. Knowing of Shinra's past. Then add the fact that her new boss was officially dead. She walked towards the building gagging when she entered. Something must have died, she thought to herself jokingly, then realized that Rufus's clone was probably still locked in the cell, she realized that it was a good possibility that the smell was indeed, something dead. She was nervous that she ignored everything, and went straight for the office. She was in for a surprise when she got there.

" You!."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cloud was sure that Reno had done it. If he was here like Tifa said, than there was no doubt that he had done it. The only thing Cloud didn't know was why. He didn't have time to answer his question. Tifa yelled up from down stairs.

" Cloud, could you come down here"

Cloud smiled. He noticed that with every day that passed, he thought less of Aeris, and in her place, Tifa. He had even slept at the bar every night since the night he had gotten drunk. He headed down the stairs. He was surprised to find Sephiroth and Shalua waiting for him. He was still weary of Sephiroth, despite what had happened recently.

" Cloud" Sephiroth acknowledged.

Cloud nodded. Returning his greeting.

" Why are you guys back so early?" Cloud asked.

" We ran into someone that said they knew you, they wanted to speak to you."

" Who?"

" Said his name was Takan."

It took Cloud a moment to realize what he had just heard. That was the last name he expected to hear.

" He also said you would know where to meet him." Sephiroth continued. " Any idea where that might be."

" No, I wouldn't give it much thought." Cloud lied, ignoring the look he got from Tifa. He would leave tonight. The four of them sat down, and talked for another couple hours when Sephiroth and Shalua decided to head back to the WRO. An hour later Cloud was in his room, getting ready to leave. Tifa stood in the doorway.

" Well, I wasn't expecting this." Tifa said.

" I'm sure it's nothing, I'll be back tomorrow."

" Yes, but still. He said he was going to seal the gateway forever."

Cloud acted like he hadn't heard what she had just said. He knew deep down, that it was going to be big. He just didn't want to cause alarm. He could tell that he was failing miserably. As he walked pat her, she spoke again.

" Why did you lie to them about where it was?"

Because we promised not to tell anyone. Because they probably wouldn't believe me. Because whether you remember or not, Sephiroth is a maniac out to destroy the planet. There are to many reasons to list, he thought. In actuality, he shrugged. " Didn't want to involve them."

Tifa scoffed. " Yeah, sure. Alright fine, I know you well enough to know your lying, but I also know you enough to know that I'm not going to be able to convince you to tell the truth."

Cloud felt shame for lying to her. He knew that he should be able to tell the truth to someone he loves. Before either of them could speak the phone rang. Tifa went to answer it; Cloud decided to take his chance and left while she was on it. He preferred they skip the argument. He climbed on the bike outside, and rode of into the darkness, unaware that he was being followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" You! No you're dead. They told me you were dead." Sarah couldn't believe her eyes, before her stood one of the former employees of Shinra.

" They didn't lie to you, I am dead. Rufus made sure of that. That's how I met my new boss." Elena said

" This is impossible."

" Nothing is impossible. Next time you see Rufus, tell him that he has been warned. My employer seeks him out. It's only a matter of time before we find him."

Sarah was too shocked to act, as the former Turk passed her. Thinking quickly she spoke.

" Who's your new boss?"

" Someone who taught me not to say to much." Elena said, exiting the office.

Oh my god, I have to tell Rufus. Sarah thought to herself. But she knew that her job had to come first. She crossed over two the safe and entered the combination. Opening it she couldn't believe her eyes. All that was in the safe was a red rock, and an envelope. Knowing that it had to be more than that, she picked the items up and turned around, just in time to receive a boot in her face. Her vision blurred, she could barely make out her attackers. There where two of them. One was Elena, the other she had never seen before. All she could make out was that it was a very attractive male with black hair. He drew a sword and approached her.

" No, please don't. I have information. I can tell you where to find Rufus."

The man stopped raising his sword to strike. " Well, tell." He said.

" He is hidden in a base outside Mideel."

" Thanks." The man said. Then he continued to raise his sword.

" Wait, I told you what you wanted to kn…" the man lowered the blade to her throat.

" Now that I think of it, I will let you live. I am not a monster. I am the angel of vengeance."

Sarah watched as the man sheathed his sword and turned to leave. As he passed her Elena fell into step beside him. When they reached the door Elena turned around and rushed to Sarah's side, grabbing the envelope and the rock, she ran out of the room.

When Sarah reached the helicopter, she ordered the pilot to take off. Reluctantly he does, noting that she didn't have anything.

" Where are we going now?" the pilot asked

" To the base outside shell village." She told him. Well at least she tricked them into going on a wild goose chase.

" See Elena? That is why you cant trust a snitch." The man said, watching the helicopter take off, going in the opposite direction.

" But couldn't they just be going on another mission?" Elena asked.

" Not after what we just got hold of." The man replied, raising his hand and aiming it at helicopter. The helicopter exploded, falling to the ground. They watched as I burned, making sure no one survived.

" The pilot is getting away." Elena announced, watching the crippled man drag himself away from the wreck.

" That's ok, as long as she's dead. Liars I hate liars." He said.

" So what now?"

" We head back to Cosmo Canyon, and gather the others. Then we return to the promise land."

" What, why?"

" To reap vengeance on the biggest liar of them all, Strife."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elo walked, in search for his family. He had decided to tell them everything. Why he had abandoned her. He wondered if they would believe him. After all, Takan had modified his appearance. He didn't care about that. He just wanted to be with them. Which raised the next question, would they except him? He was pretty sure that Aeris wouldn't be a problem, as she was looking for him anyway. He was concerned about Infalna, she told him when he left, that it was ok, but not to come back. At the time he agreed, not knowing that his life would lead to this. It was as if the planet was punishing him for leaving, putting him in this position. That is why he entered the spiral, to make amends. Just when he thought all was lost he saw her. Sitting at a desk, reading a book. Aeris always read when she wasn't looking for him. As he approached, she looked up. Her eyes widened she shot out of her chair.

" What are you doing here?" She asked. " You said you couldn't interfere."

" Yeah, I kind of resigned my post." He said, not wanting her to know that he was currently not just bending the rules, but obliterating them.

" Does this mean that you can help me find my father. Now that Zack has left me, I don't know what to do next."

Before he could reveal that in fact he was her father, Infalna entered the room.

" Oh!" She said, surprised at the visitor. " Aeris who is your friend?"

" Oh right, mom this is Elo. He's the guardian I told you about."

Infalna's eyes turned cold. " What is he doing here?" her voice now much more stern.

" I think he came to help me find dad." Aeris informed her.

Almost immediately, Infalna's eyes widened. " Aeris, could you go to the other room."

" But…"

" Now!"

Aeris got up and walked through the door, looking back at Elo before closing it.

" I don't know you, but I know the rules. Leave here at once."

Before Elo could react he felt hands on his shoulders. Looking back, he saw them. No, how'd they find me already, he thought as Takan and Geor escorted him out of the Spire. When they got to the promise land they threw him to the ground.

" What were you thinking?" Geor demanded.

Before Elo could answer, he felt Takan's eyes burn into him.

" Geor, leave us."

Geor turned and walked away. Elo almost wished he hadn't

" Now Elo, why did you enter the spiral, and in doing so, break your vow to me?"

" I can't stand this anymore. You don't understand how hard it is to sit there and watch your family."

" I had a family too, Elo." Takan interrupted. " But I remained at my post, knowing that without me, the promise land would be open for the taking." Before he could finish his speech, Geor ran back into view.

" Cloud has arrived." He called over.

" Elo." Takan returned his attention back to him. " Promise me you won't do that again"

" Yes, I promise." Elo said. He knew he had failed. She would never know the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as Cloud approached the portal and entered through it. Waiting a moment, to make sure it was clear. His pursuer too entered the portal. When he reached the endless meadows, and fields. Sephiroth was amazed. He knew that Cloud had lied about not knowing where to go, he could see it in his eyes. He walked forward for a moment and then felt a searing pain in his head. Clutching it, he fell to his knees. " Not now." He grunted under his breath, as the gruesome images played through his head.

Sephiroth followed himself through the blazing WRO head quarters. He saw himself slay nameless soldiers, and then Cloud confronted him. The two battled, as they usually did, and with a well timed blow, Cloud was sent to the ground. Sephiroth watched himself raise masamune over his head and swing down hard, taking Cloud's head clean off. He then saw himself turn and look straight at him. It took him a while to realize that it wasn't him the other Sephiroth was looking at. He turned around and saw Shalua standing there, with a look of horror on her face, staring back at the other Sephiroth. Then a movement caught his attention. The other Sephiroth lunged at Shalua, grabbing her by the hair; he threw her to the ground, and raised masamune. Then he looked at Sephiroth, this time actually looking at him. He smirked, then nodded. He then thrust the blade down, deep into Shalua's back.

" NO!" Sephiroth screamed, this time aloud, as his vision returned to seeing the fields. As his vision faded to black, he heard Clouds voice.

" Sephiroth, how did you get… Sephiroth? Sephiroth?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cloud entered the promise land, still not aware that Sephiroth had followed him. All his fears were temporarily lifted as he took in the sights of the promise land. After he had regained his senses he continued forward, and continued straight at the spire came into view. He then saw the three Cetras seated waiting for him. When he got to them he started in right way.

" Why did you call me?"

" We need aid from the outside world, we wish for your cooperation." Takan replied.

" Why me."

" You defended our land when we couldn't"

" What's wrong"

" This one gets straight to the point." Geor commented, Takan nodded in agreement.

" We have had an escape." Takan says, looking down in shame.

" An escape?"

With Takan shamed Geor took over.

" Yes, a group of people escaped from the spire."

" How many?"

" Seven, including who we believe is the mastermind behind the escape."

" Who?"

" Will you help us?" Takan spoke up, taking over the conversation again.

" Who?"

" Alright." Takan gave in. " It was…" he was cut off by a scream.

" NO!"

" Did you bring anyone else?" Takan asked.

" No" Cloud answered all four me jumped up at the same time. Running in the direction the scream came from. When they arrived. What they found surprised Cloud.

" Sephiroth how did you get…" he started, then he realized something was wrong. "Sephiroth? Sephiroth?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sephiroth woke with a start, when he tried to sir up, a hand pushed him back down. Looking over he saw Shalua sitting at his side.

" Where am I?" He asked

" Your back at the headquarters, Cloud found you blacked out."

" All I remember is following him to that place."

" Sephiroth, think hard. What happened before you blacked out?"

Sephiroth thought about. His vision came back to him like a solid wall.

" Shalua, there is something I should tell you."

" What is it?"

" I have been…"  
He was cut off by angry yells.

" I don't care what you all think! He is up to something!"

" Quiet down or he'll here you."

" I don't care, let him."

The door to the room burst open. Cloud walked in, followed by Tifa, Reeve, and Barret. Cloud marched over to the bed and grabbed Sephiroth by the collar. In his weakened condition, Sephiroth was in no condition to fight back. He was drug out of the bed and flung at the wall. Shalua jumped from her chair and pushed Cloud away from him.

" What the hell is your problem." She demanded.

Ignoring her Cloud spoke. " Why did you follow me!"

Sephiroth thought of his answer, but before he could answer Cloud drew his sword and put it to Sephiroth's throat.

" Why!" he demanded again

" Cloud! Are you insane?" Tifa screamed, pushing the sword away from Sephiroth's throat. " We are all on the same team!"

" Cloud glanced at Tifa. " Are we Tifa? Can we truly trust him? He followed me."

Shalua turned bright red. " What about you! You're the one who lied to us about not knowing what the message was about!"

Cloud turned hi attention to Shalua. Sephiroth saw his opening and took it. He dived at Cloud, knocking him to the floor. He grabbed Cloud's head and bashed it against he floor. Then he jumped to his feat and pulled Cloud to his. With Cloud dazed he threw him against the wall. Then he bashed his head again.

" Stop!" Tifa yelled, bringing Sephiroth to his senses, he let go of Cloud, letting him slide to the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Sephiroth, panicking, ran from the room, grabbing masamune. He ran through the halls of the headquarters and out the front door. He ran from the building, to where he did not know.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elena and her boss reached Cosmo Canyon, but he seamed unhappy about something. Feeling brave she decided to ask him.

" What's wrong?"

" I can feel Cloud has left the promise land, we have missed are chance."

" So what now?"

" We take the fight to the WRO's doorstep." He replied " Gather our allies."

Elena headed into the town, looking for the others. Cloud and his friends wouldn't be happy to see some of them again. They were sitting around the bonfire, Azul the Cerulean, Dyne, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Weiss the Immaculate. Whenever they were all in the same area, Elena felt like she didn't belong. They all agreed with her, they had outcasted her, that was until the boss had taken her under his wing.

" Brothers!"

Elena turned her attention to the boss, who had climbed to the top of a sign, using it as podium. The other gave him their attention as well.

" We have fought hard." He continued, " We have fought long. But we have fought fiercely. Now that wasn't enough, as each of us ended up dead. But we have returned. And we will have our vengeance. Now we must take the fight to the enemy. But a small mater to deal with first. We travel to Shell village, the city of the ancients, to stop the man who would steal our vengeance out from under us. Rufus Shinra himself stands in our way. But we will not quit. First we take vengeance on him, then we take vengeance on Cloud."

The group burst into cheers, Elena was almost in tears. This is why they had picked him to lead them. He had a way with words. The group stood up and began to journey towards Shell village, Rufus was in trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The old library was gloomy, but Sephiroth didn't know where to go. He could feel his sanity slipping, he knew he had to find a way to preserve it. Until then he would isolate himself, that is why he decided to return to the mansion. Not only was it isolated, but maybe he could find some clue in the endless volumes among the shelves. He picked up the closest book and began to read. The book spoke of his mother, Jenova, and how they mixed her cells with the egg of another woman, Lucretia Crescent. Sephiroth continued to read for many hours, until he heard the door to the basement open. Grabbing masamune, Sephiroth went to investigate the noise. When he entered the main room, he found Shalua standing there. She rushed into his arms, crying.

" I don't care why you did it, I forgive you." She cried.

Sephiroth didn't want to, but he pushed her away. She looked at him, like a child would look at a bully.

" Shalua, you have to leave here now." He said.

" No, I won't leave you here in this prison."

" This isn't a prison."

" It is if you continue to lock yourself away down here."

Sephiroth took a while to respond, she was right. He was trying to lock himself away.

" You don't understand." He argued.

" Then help me understand it." She replied, just as fiercely.

Sephiroth looked away from her.

" What is it you were going to tell me before we were interrupted?" She asked.

He remained silent.

" Sephiroth? You know you can talk to me."

Sephiroth let out he deep breath. " My sanity is slipping, Shalua."

" What do you mean?" She asked, uncertain.

He went on to explain what had been going on, the dreams, the thoughts, and the visions.

" Well, that's o.k." She replied desperately. " As long as you don't act on them, we'll be alright."

" I've already acted on them, Shalua!" He screamed at her. " In case you forgotten, I almost killed Cloud."

" But you didn't!" She screamed back, desperately trying to avoid the truth. " You aren't insane."

" I have been for the past ten years! What makes you think that I've changed now."

" Because you love me, and I love you."

" I never said I loved you, Shalua"  
She stood silent for a moment, then what he had said hit her. She burst into tears and ran from the room. He decided not to go after her, thinking it for the better. After he closed the door, he turned back to his books. Before he resumed reading he spoke softly. " But I would have, if I had gotten the chance."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" I would like to than you Rufus." The boss said Elena watched as Rufus sat at his desk, while the boss talked.

" What for?" Rufus asked, he tried not to show it, but Elena could tell he was scared.

" This" The boss answered, holding up the materia.

Rufus's eyes widened, " How?"

" You should really tell your employees to check that the strange people are gone, before opening safes"

Rufus couldn't believe it. Well at least that saves me the trouble of doing it myself, he thought to himself.

" So, red materia, let me think. According to the training I received in soldier," Elena gasped, she didn't know that he was in soldier. " That would make this a summon, correct."

Rufus remained silent.

" I'll take that as a yes. Who is it, Bahamut?"

Rufus remained silent.

" No, not Bahamut. Kadaj had that when he died. Oh I know, Ifrit."

Rufus still kept silent.

" You know, after that little stunt with your clone, tricking Tseng like that. Tsk tsk." He was torturing him now. " I was really hoping to kill you myself, but this is just so tempting, I think I'll just let the summon do the work." He raised his hand at the entrance to the office. " Elena, you might want to move."

Elena quickly stepped away from the door, and the boss shot a burst of energy at it. A black cloud began to form on the door. After a minute, a horseman appeared, galloping out of it on a six-legged horse.

" Odin!" The boss said surprised. He quickly stepped to the side, as Odin charged Rufus, his sword cutting through him with ease. Rufus fell out of his chair, dead.

" Well, that'll be useful" The boss said to Elena

All Elena could do was nod.

" We really should get on to the WRO. Cloud wont wait forever." He said, walking to the exit. Elena quickly fell into step behind him. When she reached the door, she turned to look back. Her murderer was dead, with one fell swoop. She had really wanted to see him suffer.

" Elena!"

Elena turned, her boss stood at the elevator.

" Come on."

Elena quickly ran to him, joining him in the elevator.

" Can I ask a question, sir?" She asked.

" Yes" he answered, intrigued.

" Why do you hate Cloud?"

He was silent for a moment, then answered. " I told you, I hate liars."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" Where am I?" Cloud asked, finally waking up.

" You're in the infirmary." Reeve told him.

" What happened?"

" Sephiroth attacked you, it seems that you were right to think that he wasn't trustworthy. To make matters worse, Shalua has disappeared, we believe she went after Sephiroth."

Cloud sat up, groaning. He was sore from the beating he took.

" Cloud, I know that you are in bad shape, but Shalua is valuable to the organization, and I have to ask you to rescue her from that mad man."  
Cloud didn't really care about Shalua, but he wanted to kill Sephiroth. " Fine, I'll do it."

" Thank you, Cloud" Reeve said, and then left the room. Cloud got up, and was getting dressed when Tifa walked in.

" You know he was defending his self." She accused.

Cloud ignored her, it seams that she always tried to see the good in everyone, he knew it was just part of her attempt to make him love her, acting like Aeris. How could he explain that he didn't want her like that? Sure he loved her, but not in that way. He loved her, and enjoyed their relationship, but he wasn't in love with her.

" Your going to fight him no matter what, aren't you?"

" Tifa, he destroyed out home, he murdered your father."

" And I have forgiven him, and it wasn't even him who did it."

" Sephiroth did it."

" Yes, but if you knew him, you would know that he isn't the same Sephiroth you know."

" Still looks the same, so he is the same."

" I don't know you anymore!" She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. " You've changed since Aeris died."

" So did you, trying to act like her. I won't love you Tifa." He'd had enough.

" Good, I don't want you like this." She turned and stormed out of the room, she'd had enough as well.

Cloud didn't care; he only cared about Sephiroth. He walked out of the room but was immediately bathed in a bright light. He knew what it was, but hadn't had one of these since the promise land, while fighting Sephiroth. She spoke.

" You are filled in so much rage. All over me?"

" He killed you." Cloud said.

" And even I have forgiven him"

" I can't"

" You can't, or you won't?"

Cloud spun around to find himself back in the WRO headquarters. He didn't want to think about her question. He left, and climbed on his bike. He headed in the direction that he thought Sephiroth was most likely to head in. He headed to Nibelheim.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Wham, Cloud felt the blow. He hadn't expected it, being out in the middle of nowhere. He was taken clean off his bike, and rolled several feet. Trying to get to his feet, he felt another blow, this one against his back. He heard a crack, followed by a searing pain, but was sure nothing was broken. Trying to climb to his feet again, he received a final blow to the back of his head. He looked up into the face of his attacker, as his vision went black.

He awoke, tied up, to voices; they seemed to be arguing. He recognized the voice of his attacker, Loz. He recognized the other voice too, a woman's voice.

" He's going to be pissed that you acted with out his say."

Cloud remembered where he had heard the voice before, it was Elena, these must have been the escapees that Takan had told him about. He never did find out who the leader was, Sephiroth had interrupted the meeting.

" I don't care, Kadaj told me to do it so I did."

" Kadaj isn't the boss."

" He should be." This came from another person Cloud hated to see Yazoo.

So all three of them escaped, Cloud thought to himself.

" Hey, it seems our prisoner is awake" this voice came from behind Cloud, looking in the direction the best he could, he saw a man that he had no first hand experience with, but knew none the less, Azul.

This caught the others attention, rushing over, they gathered around Cloud.

" What should we do?" Loz asked.

" Let's ask Kadaj." Yazoo suggested.

" No, he's not in charge."

" Who is in charge?" Cloud asked

" Shut up" Elena said.

" What should we do?"

" How about come and get me?" suggested a voice, whose speaker was blocked from Cloud's view. Despite this, Cloud swore he knew this voice.

" Well let me through."

The circle parted and what Cloud saw, he couldn't believe.

" Good to see you, Cloud" Zack said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cloud couldn't believe it; he refused to believe it. Zack was his friend, a good guy. He wouldn't lead an uprising of the dead.

" You look surprised, Cloud."

Cloud couldn't speak; he had to be as insane as Sephiroth. This was Zack, the man who saved his life.

" You gonna say something?"

" What are you doing here?"

" I thought are Cetra friends had filled you in on this. I'm resurrecting these fine people to help me clear the path to you, they all want you so badly." He walked over to where Clouds weapon lay. " This is not my buster sword, Cloud. But looking around, it would seem that you don't have it with you. Guess it'll have to do." He picked it up from the ground, tossing his substitute weapon to the ground. " Don't need that anymore."

" Why?" Cloud asked.

This surprised Zack. " You really don't know? After all you've done, you really don't know? There's a list a mile long. I saved your life, losing mine. What do you do? You take it." He walked around mocking Cloud " I'm a Soldier. I fought Sephiroth, I went to Nibelheim and single handedly saved it. That's bullshit Cloud. Not only do you leave me out of the story, you take my part. There's more." He was now speaking to his followers as well as Cloud, almost making a speech. " He meets the love of my life, my girlfriend, Aeris. And never mind that he has a woman that is absolutely obsessed with him, he needs to try and woo Aeris. But Sephiroth soon fixed my dilemma. He killed Aeris, and it hurt to see her die, but not as much as it hurt to see my honorary brother try to romance her. I was happy; Aeris and I were back together. But he couldn't move on, even with another woman flaunting for him every chance she got. This lead to Aeris being unhappy." Now he mimicked Aeris. " Cloud's unhappy, oh look he's so sad, I promise, this is the last time I'll go see him." He stopped abruptly. " That was the last straw, I couldn't stand it. So I got me a rag tag group of people that Cloud had defeated, or helped defeat. Why? Cause they would help me, Cause they hated him as much as I did, but most importantly…" He stopped and looked around, then yelled, " Dyne, Kadaj, get over here." After a moment the two arrived. Double-checking he continued his speech. " But most importantly, if he could kill them, I could kill them." Without missing a beat he swung his newly acquired sword at Azul, taking his head clear off, the others seeing this, ran for there weapons. But Zack was to fast, he cut each of them down swiftly, but stopped before finishing Elena. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. " Except this little cutie, no this little cutie, I have different plans for." He then laid a kiss on her lips, after breaking it; he went back to talking. " You see, killing you won't help me win Aeris back. It will drive me farther form her, hence her replacement." He said, motioning to Elena.

Cloud took this pause to speak. " Then why kill me."

" Cause it will make me feel so damn good." He then raised the sword over his head. " Any last words?"

" Yeah, you're as crazy as Sephiroth, speaking of which…"

Zack turned around and got his blade up just in time to block masamune.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sephiroth read and read, not finding an answer that satisfied him. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't force himself to do it. Shalua was right, he was not imprisoned. Standing up he made his decision. I can't see the future, I can only guess at it. What I've seen will only happen if I let it. He grabbed masamune; he was going to head back to WRO, and face whatever waited for him there. He left the mansion was passing the inn when he heard crying. He followed the sound to the back of the inn, hoping to find Shalua, he didn't. What he found was a little girl. As he approached, the little girl looked up, seeing masamune she let out a little gasp, and backed away. Sephiroth, noticing what had scared her, stuck masamune into the ground and kneeled down next to the girl. Something told him that he needed to talk to her.

" Hello, I am Sephiroth, what is your name?"

The girl eyed masamune, then returned her gaze to him.

" My name is Jenna." She said.

" Jenna is a nice name, now tell me Jenna. When I passed the inn, I heard you crying. Why is that?"

" I'm sad."

" Why are you sad?"

" Because my friend Aeris is sad."

The name made the face flash before Sephiroth eyes.

" Where is Aeris?"

" The Life Stream."

" Why is she sad."

" Because her friends are fighting in the woods."

" Who?"

" Zack, and Cloud"

" Why are they fighting?"

" Because Zack wants to kill Cloud, cause he's jealous."

Sephiroth was alarmed, he found his self with the urge to stop the fight.

" Listen Jenna, I have to go, but tell Aeris that I'm going to make things all better."

" You mean it?"

" Yes, but I must hurry." He said grabbing masamune. And running to the exit of town.

" Will you come back and talk to me again?"

" I promise." Sephiroth called back.

When Sephiroth got to the town exit, he headed straight for the woods. Entering he watched for any sign of his former colleagues. After minutes of searching, he found Clouds bike, and after that, Zack. He quietly followed Zack as he lead Sephiroth back to his camp. Upon reaching it Zack approached some men Sephiroth didn't know. He then went into a speech. After the speech, he slaughtered the men, and turned to Cloud. When he lifted the sword, his back turned, Sephiroth knew he had to strike then. He rushed forward.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Zack smiled, looking Sephiroth in the eye. Then, with all his might he pushed against him, causing him to back up. Zack swung and Sephiroth blocked.

" I don't know what's more surprizing, you working with Cloud, or Cloud working with you."

Sephiroth drew back his sword, causing Zack to go off balance. Sephiroth swung masamune at Zack, who got the sword just high enough to block.

" I've alaways hated you." Zack said. " No matter how good I got, I always pailed in comparison to the great Sephiroth."

" You didn't have to" Sephiroth informed him.

Zack swung wildly, his sword missing Sephiroth by a foot. Sephiroth could tell that Zack was very unstable.

" You always took the lime light, like a black hole." Zack accused

Sephiroth swung and missed on purpose.

" You know I didn't want it."

Zack didn't attack again, he put stabbed the sword into the dirt. He fell to his knees, crying.

" First I was betrayed by my idol, then by my best friend." Zack was in tears. " Just take Cloud and go."

Sephiroth walked over to Cloud and cut loose the ropes that bound him.

" Sorry for earlier" Sephiroth said.

" Why, what happened earlier?" Cloud asked with a smile. " Seph!"

Cloud was to late, Sephiroth felt the pain, before he knew what hit him. Looking down he saw the blade sticking out of his stomach, looking over his shoulder, he met Zack's eye.

" Sanity has made you weak." Zack said.

Sephiroth handed masamune, and mouthed " Tell Shalua that I do love her," then he turned back to Zack. "No, insanity has made you foolish."

Zack pulled the sword out and Sephiroth fell to the ground. Then he looked at Cloud.

" I see rage in your eyes." Zack said.

Cloud indeed was fillled with rage, rage he hadn't felt since Sephiroth had killed Aeris.

" Good you'll need it"

Zack lunged at Cloud, who easily deflected with masamune. After years of lugging around the buster sword, masamune was feather light. Zack swung again, Cloud dodged and rammed masamune into Zack's stomach, up to the hilt. Zack was hurt, but not out. He swuing again, causing Cloud to jump back, pulling the blade out of Zack's stomach. Zack lunged at him, swing the sword over his head, cloud raised masamune to block it. Unfortunatly sparks from the blades flew into his eyes, blinding him. Zacl took this chance to thrust the sword. Cloud heard it coming and rolled to his side, blinking a few times until he could see again. Zacl leapt into the air, Cloud recognized the manuver, Braver. Cloud rolled back and when Zack landed, leaped foreword, he swung as Zack raised his head. The sword cit swiftly, and Zack stared at Cloud. Then his head rooled of and hit the ground, followed by his body. Cloud walked over to Sephiroth and picked him up. Looking down, he saw that Sephiroth was still alive.

" C…Cloud" He said softly. " Take me to Shalua."

Cloud nodded and carried Sephiroth to his bike. He climbed on and wrapped Sephiroth's arms around him, keeping him from falling off. He raced back to WRO.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cloud pulled up, next to the building. He got off the bike and turned to Sephiroth.

" Sephiroth we're…" He stopped short, looking down at Sephiroth he knew that he was dead. Picking up the body, he walked into the building. The entire lobby went silent as Cloud entered. The security didn't even try to stop him. He walked towards the stairs when he saw Tifa. She could tell by the way he was carrying Sephiroth that he hadn't been the one who had killed him.

When he reached the top floor he walked into Reeve's office, interrupting a conversation that he had been having with Shalua. Turning towards the interrupter, Shalua saw Sephiroth. Almost instantly, all the color was gone from her face. Cloud set Sephiroth down on a couch in the room and backed away. Shalua approached the body and fell to her knees. She sobbed, burying her face into Sephiroth's chest.

The next day after Cloud had told Reeve what happened, Sephiroth was buried in a shrine built for heroes of the WRO. His body was put next to Vincent's honorary grave. Masamune was put with it. Cloud had finally come to trust Sephiroth, but it was to late. He was gone. Tifa stood at his side, crying into his shoulder.

Later that night Cloud went looking for Shalua. He found her outside the shrine. She had been crying non-stop since she saw Sephiroth. He approached her.

" How you holding up?" He asked

Shalua looked over her shoulder, then quickly looked away. When she looked back she was no longer crying. " Fine." She lied.

" That's good. Just wanted to check on you, that's all."

" Well I'm fine."

" Ok." Cloud said and turned to walk away. " Oh yeah, Sephiroth asked me to pass on a message. He said that he does love you."

He heard her break down as he left. The next day he left the headquarters with Tifa. They had agreed to live together at her bar. When they reached the bar Tifa got of the bike and turned to Cloud.

" Aren't you coming?" she asked.

" Yeah, I just have to do something first."

" Ok." She said and entered the bar.

Cloud drove off, leaving Edge. He headed to that spot he had gone to so many times before. When he reached it he got off his bike and approached the buster sword. Taking it in his hands, one on the handle, the other on the blade, he smashed it over his knee, cracking it in half.

" You don't deserve a monument," He said. He did it for more than that reason though. He did it to tell the world that his life as a warrior was over.


End file.
